Conventionally, in a fishing reel, wherein between the first and second side frames is supported the spool shaft carrying the spool freely rotatably, the reel includes a drive mechanism for driving the spool, and a clutch for making free the spool from the drive mechanism, so that the clutch can be engaged to thereby cause the spool to be in associated motion with the drive mechanism, whereby a driving operation thereof rotates the spool to wind up the fishing line onto the trunk of the spool, while the clutch can be disengaged to cause the spool to freely rotate for the purpose of a casting operation to draw out the wound line from the spool.
Upon the casting operation, the wound line on the spool is drawn out therefrom thanks to the weight of the fishing rig put at the utmost end of the fishing line. In such instance, the speed of free rotation of the spool becomes higher than that of the drawingout of the line, thereby causing a so-called backlash of the fishing line which is thereby entangled and caught between the spool and the reel body.
To solve this problem, a feature has been conventionally proposed whereby a cast-control member is provided at one axial side of the spool, and the spool shaft is adapted to support at its corresponding end a transmission cylinder axially movably, so that the operating force of the cast-control member is transmitted to the spool through the transmission cylinder and an outer race of a ball bearing for journalling the spool. However, when a rotation resistance is applied to the spool by the cast-control member in the conventional reel, the ball bearing is subjected to a load, particularly to a thrust load between the inner race and the outer race at the bearing, resulting in a deterioration of the bearing(and the spool resultantly) in their rotation efficiency, generation of loud noises and a not-smooth heavy rotation with a shake.